There have been many different types and kinds of light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) light fixtures. For example, reference may be made to the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,769 B2 to Sell discloses an LED conversion system that is used in connection with a recessed light housing mounted in a ceiling. The housing has a can with apertures through it and an electrical socket mounted inside. An electrical source of AC current is connected to the socket. A lamp fitting into the can has a shell with a flat or domed top and a plurality of LEDs. A power supply converts AC to DC current to power the LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,021B2 to Chou discloses a lighting assembly that comprises a light fixture. The light fixture includes a trim formed by a stamping or die casting process. The trim has thermally conductive properties and includes a flange around a perimeter of the trim. The light fixture includes a light source mounted to a central portion of a front surface of the trim, and a heat sink formed by an extrusion or die casting process. The heat sink has thermally conductive properties and is mounted to a back surface of the trim. A recessed can housing mounted to a surface may be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,150B2 to Chien discloses a multiple LED light device with adjustable angle function and that has multiple LED-units, each including a housing and extensions that fit within tracks to adjust the LED's light beam angle, thereby enabling a plurality of the LED-units to direct light beams to different desired locations.
While the above-mentioned features are satisfactory for some applications, it is clear that none of the above-mentioned U.S. patents appear to expressly disclose minimizing heat loss by conductive heat transfer. Neither do any of these patent documents appear to disclose (1) minimizing heat loss by active cooling of the LED lighting apparatus; (2) a light fixture which has an LED swivel feature for convenient directional control of the LED light; (3) active cooling of the light fixture; (4) the need for cooling the plurality of LED units; nor (5) the ability to easily customizing LED units in the field for accommodating existing recessed ceiling housing boxes of different sizes.
More particularly, none of these U.S. patents teach or disclose minimizing substantial heat loss by a plurality of interconnected heat conducting members. Nor do they suggest or teach minimizing heat loss by combining a plurality of interconnecting heat conductive members with an active cooling system. In addition, none of these U.S. patents disclose or suggest coupling the interconnected heat conductive members in such a manner as to provide the LED light fixture with a swivel feature to provide convenient directional control of the spread of LED light over a multiple number of user selected light distribution angles. Still yet, none of these U.S. patents teach or disclose a cooling system and method that permits a plurality of the LED lighting fixtures to be cooled. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, none of these U.S. patents disclose an LED light fixture that can be quickly and easily customized in the field to retrofit existing lighting units with recessed ceiling housing boxes of different sizes, such as housing boxes of 3-inch to 8-inch diameters or more, for example.
In short then, the prior art approaches mentioned, hereinabove do not appear to provide an adjustable LED lighting assembly, kit and system and method of assembling an adjustable LED lighting assembly, as described and claimed hereinbelow.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an adjustable LED lighting assembly, kit, and system and method of assembling an adjustable LED lighting assembly, as described and claimed hereinbelow.